It Will Come Back
by StevMarie
Summary: Levy finds Lily in an alley before a storm and walks him back home. When she gets there she finds Gajeel's song book and her curiosity gets the best of her. Rated T for suggestive themes


**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! IT IS CALLED _IT WILL COME BACK_ BY _HOZIER._ I have recently become obsessed with his songs and its been a while since I've posted anything so... vwala! Hope you enjoy my little one-shot. It was hastily made so please be gentle! **

* * *

><p>Levy stared warily up at the darkening skies. Thunder shook the air as the impending storm threatened to release upon the streets of Magnolia. She tightened her collar against the chill of the fall wind and trudge forward, hoping to make it home before the rain came. As she walked through the barren cobblestone streets, she heard a rustling in an alleyway ahead. Thunder rocked the skies again and the shuffling became loud and frantic.<p>

Curiosity peaked, she turned to look down the alley and caught sight of a black tail shaking in between two garbage pails.

"Lily?" she called, walking over to where the terrified Exceed was cowering. Shivers wracked his body and his pupils were dilated from fear.

"L-L-Levy… what are y-you doing out?" his deep voice grumbled as he held his ears down. He didn't make eye contact with her, obviously ashamed that he was so scared.

"I was just walking home," she smiled, leaning her arms down to the tiny cat, "Care to walk me home?"

"G-G-Gajeel will be l-looking f-for me…" he stammered, still not meeting her gaze.

"Well then, let's walk _you_ home, then," she smiled, a sight like sunlight that filtered through his fear enough to get him to hop into her arms. Levy chuckled, hugging Lily to help stifle his shivers.

She made her way quickly down the streets, worry creasing her brow. She hoped Gajeel wouldn't mind her intrusion. She'd never been to his house before, but poor Lily couldn't have been left to meander his way home alone. She was sure he wouldn't have been able to make it there before the rain finally let loose, a thought that was confirmed as droplets started to pierce the atmosphere when she came to his neighborhood.

Lightning blazed around them, the sight like natural fireworks, a marvel to Levy and yet it induced near panic in the Exceed. She rubbed Lily's ears comfortingly as she trod on, another smile meeting his eyes as she did so. It just started to pour as she got to the door and quietly let herself in.

She shut the door behind her quietly, immediately feeling the comforting heat of the small house.

"Lily? Is that you?" Gajeel's voice cut through the empty space, a warm sound that made her ears prick in recognition.

"Y-Yes," Lily grunted, wobbling out of Levy's grasp and making his way through the living room and to a hallway. Levy followed quietly after, her eyes scanning the bare walls and small coffee table, noticing bits of metal strewn about here and there. All in all, the place was kind of quaint, if empty. Small shelves were on the walls, handling different ornaments that she could only guess the value at, sentimental or otherwise. The corner of her eye caught sight of a kitchen before she turned into the hallway after Lily.

Steam started to make her glasses fog over as she approached. She slid them off and looked to the golden glow of a half-open door where the vapor was emerging. Lily opened the door nonchalantly and strode in, still clutching his ears.

Levy felt her throat become very dry as she gazed in the doorway. Gajeel was hunched over the sink, staring at his reflection intently. His bare back was exposed to her and she could see his muscles rippling with each subtle movement he made. Scars crisscrossed his wide frame and his damp, tousled curls slid down his back in an elegant mess. His musk filled her nostrils, a wild smell that made her face flush with heat.

"About time you got home," his voice rumbled softly, "I thought you got lost or somethin'."

His red eyes cut over to Lily, a gentle look that still reminded her of a feral animal. He looked back to his reflection, running a sharply edged finger against his face. She realized he was shaving, something that had never occurred to her that he ever had to do… a silly thought once she considered it.

His eyes glanced at her suddenly and she immediately blushed, diverting her gaze from the mirror as if she hadn't just been gawking at him. He straightened, suddenly very aware of his bare appearance, and grabbed a shirt that had been draped over the shower curtain.

"Hey Shrimp," he growled, giving her one of his heart-stopping half smiles as he slid the shirt on over his head, pulling it tightly over his toned chest and abs, "I take it you had to walk Lily home?"

"Mmhmm…" she answered too quickly she knew, easily showing her nervousness. She backed away as he approached, desperately trying to keep her breathing in check. He passed by her, his eyes grazing her figure as he did so, an act so quick it almost couldn't have happened.

"Well, it's storming now," he lifted the shades to glance outside. Lightning lit his frame almost on cue, making him almost look menacing in the dim light. She felt her stomach churn at the thought, "Why don't you stay for dinner? Maybe the storm'll be over by then,"

"I-I should really be getting home…" she started. He shrugged, glancing at her over his shoulder as he did so. His red eyes scorched her soul like fire and his grin dulled just slightly as he gazed at her.

"S'up to you," he vanished into the kitchen and she could hear him pulling down pots and pans, assuming she wouldn't be leaving. Lily scuttled through the living room after him, probably preferring the protective shadow of the hulking dragon slayer than her own small form. She let out a shaky sigh, chastising herself for acting like such an idiot. She's seen him shirtless before, so why was her pulse quickening now and her face flushing as if she were some boy-crazy schoolgirl?

"How long do you think it'll be?" she asked quietly, still unsure, but knowing he'd be able to hear her.

"Dunno," he called. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Just make yourself at home,"

"Kay…"

She glanced around the room, her gaze resting on his guitar that was leaned against a desk in the corner. Sheets of paper were strewn haphazardly across the oak finish and two or three books were stacked on the corner. One of them was laying open with several crumpled sheets torn from the pages and thrown various places on the floor around the area.

Gajeel writing? That had to be interesting…

She stole a look to the kitchen before walking over and sitting at the desk, pulling one of the books over. She flipped open the ragged pages and a smile pulled at her lips. They were poems, or more appropriately, songs. He was a musician in his spare time, so it would make sense that he would write songs. Some of them were strange and made little to no sense. There were many that were started and never finished or had several lines marked out. As he went further, she noticed they began to change.

The first few songs were dark and bloody. Angry lyrics filled the pages with aggression and hate. As she continued, though, they turned into songs about companionship – or the lack thereof in some occasions – and a couple even about love…

She startled when she heard Gajeel's voice wafting from the kitchen, her heart pounding as she glanced back. A guilty feeling started to pull at her stomach. Should she be looking at these? Would he be upset if he found out?

And who was this girl he was writing these about? Her stomach turned into tight, angry knots as she thought about it. Sadness, a feeling that really surprised her, started to tug at her. Gajeel? With someone? She had had some rather confusing feelings about him lately, today being alarmingly clear. So what would that mean if he had his eyes set on someone else?

His voice interrupted her thoughts. He was humming. If noises could have a texture, she was sure the sound of his voice would be like red velvet as it filled the room around her. She could hear whatever he was cooking sizzling in its pot and she guessed she wouldn't have much time before he caught her. Still, her eyes lingered on the small leather book. Maybe just a look at the last page wouldn't hurt?

There were several pages that were written and crossed out. His handwriting turned into deep angry slants in his frustration. It was strange, watching him trying to conquer his feelings with words. It was a little funny, actually. He did so by writing words, getting them out onto gentle white paper, and she did the exact same thing by reading…

_'It Will Come Back_

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to look at it, look at it like that._

_You know better babe, You know better babe,_

_Than to talk to it, talk to it like that._

_Don't give it a hand, offer it a soul_

_Honey, make this easy._

_Leave it to the land, this is what it knows_

_Honey, that's how it sleeps._

_Don't let it in with no intention to keep it_

_Jesus Christ! Don't be kind to it._

_Honey don't feed it - it will come back._

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to smile at me, smile at me like that_

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to hold me just, hold me just like that._

_I know who I am when I'm alone_

_I'm something else when I see you_

_You don't understand, you should never know_

_How easy you are to need_

_Don't let me in with with no intention to keep me_

_Jesus Christ! Don't be kind to me._

_Honey don't feed me - I will come back._

_It can't be unlearned_

_I've known the warmth of your doorways_

_Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you_

_Oh please, give me mercy no more._

_That's a kindness you can't avoid!_

_I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born_

_You'll hear me howling outside your door._

_Don't you hear me howling babe?'_

"I wasn't being literal," his voice made her jump and blush filled her cheeks. She didn't have time to turn around when his arm reached past her and plucked up the corner of the book, closing it gently, and then retreating out of her line of sight. The motion, as gentle and discrete as it was, allowed his hand to trail against hers and brush up her arm, sending sparks through her skin.

She could feel him leaning over her, his warm presence almost suffocating her. His musk filled her breath again, sending strange hot chills down her body. Her skin was still tingling where he had touched her. Her core started to burn with a fiery need, a need so unfamiliar to her and yet she knew exactly what it was and whom it was for. She bit her lip, steadying her breath as best she could as he leaned over her, his lungs expanding as he took a deep intake of breath. She could feel his sigh as it brushed her hair, ever detail sharp and clear in that instant.

"Dinner's ready,"

He retreated, the movement brisk as if he were running from something. His voice had been controlled, obvious restraint in his tones. Levy felt a sting of panic hit her stomach. Dragon Slayers had such heightened senses… he couldn't possibly have smelled her… could he?

Her blush burned her cheeks even more harshly.

She turned and walked towards the kitchen, noticing Lily curled up on the couch, happily sleeping through the thundering storm. She watched Gajeel place some steaming food onto a couple plates and set them on the counter. Trying to be as natural as possible, she skipped through the space and pulled herself up to sit next to the food on the counter, twisting her skirt nervously in her hands.

"You're a good writer," she smiled tautly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He eyed her for a moment before putting the pots and pans in the sink, "Thanks,"

"So…" she said wistfully, picking up a hot piece of chicken and popping it into her mouth, "Who is it?"

"Eh?"

"Who are you writing about?" she didn't look at him, directing her gaze to the table, floor, window, anywhere except for him.

"Eh… no one," he kept his eyes on the dishes, acting as if he were concentrating on his actions, but she saw him tap his fingers nervously on the counter. There was someone?

"Juvia?"

"Rain Woman?" he scrunched his nose at the thought, "Absolutely not,"

"You two are close,"

"Not that close,"

"What about Cana?"

"Hell no,"

"…Lucy?"

"Not my type,"

Levy eyed him for a minute. He didn't look at her but she could see the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"So what's your type?"

"Gihi… why do you want to know?" he turned towards her then, his face much closer to hers than she had expected. His red eyes glistened mischievously as his gorgeous grin captured her.

"I-I…"

"What do you think my type is?" he growled, leaning towards her enough for his breath to brush against her face.

"I… dunno…"

He slid his hands to either side of her legs, his hips leaning against the cool counter between her legs. She felt her face flush at the intimacy of the moment, her thoughts scattered. What was the question again?

"Humor me," his voice was dark, his eyes glistening as lighting flashed outside, sending yellow light scattering briefly into the room.

"Tall…"

"Not quite," his fingers brushed against her legs.

"Strong…"

"Not stronger than me," his grin spread wide across his face.

"Beautiful…"

"Depends on who you are," his breath ghosted down her neck, sending chills across her skin.

"Wears black…"

"Boring," he brought a hand up to brush the side of her face.

Her blush faded, turning her cheeks a light pink color. Her eyes half closed as he brought his face even closer. She felt his lips brush against hers, millimeters away from her. It was all she could do to steady her breathing.

"Me?"

"You," he growled before capturing her lips with his own. Her core ignited with fire as his kiss filled her veins with heat. His other hand slid up the side of her leg, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against her skin and making her stomach fill with butterflies. She tangled her fingers into his raven hair, letting out quiet moans against his tongue as he slid it against her bottom lip. When he released her, she was gasping for breath, her lips swollen and her eyes foggy.

"Don't feed me, I will come back," he smirked down at her.

"Then I hope you're hungry," she gasped, running her tongue against her teeth before pulling him back down.


End file.
